Cosas que Scorpius Malfoy odia
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Scorpius sabía que odiar sin una razón era algo ilógico. Él creía que su aversión hacia Rose era sin ningún motivo aparente. Eso creía hasta que supo que toda ella no le era indiferente. Este fic participa del reto "El significado del odio" del foro EEQCR.


**Summary**: Scorpius sabía que odiar sin una razón era algo ilógico. Él creía que su aversión hacia Rose era sin ningún motivo aparente. Eso creía hasta que supo que toda ella no le era indiferente

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto: El significado del odio del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

Scorpius se preguntaba como es que se podría odiar algo sin más, sin una razón para que se desencadenara. Creía que odiar sin fundamentos, odiar porque si, era algo absurdo, sin sentido o hasta casi imposible.

O eso es lo que creía hasta que empezó a odiar a alguien sin ninguna razón. Él podía contar con sus dedos esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacían enrabiar.

Las cosas que odiaba y detestaba de Rose Weasley.

.

.

Recordaba que en su primer año odió el tono de marisabidilla y el orgullo que destilaba al andar. Que si bien no termino de pisar los terrenos de Hogwarts, todo el mundo se volteaba a verla, como si fuera el centro del universo y no como solamente la hija de dos héroes de guerra.

—Lo sé todo sobre Hogwarts. Mi mamá me regaló su tomo de _Historia de Hogwarts_\- La oyó decir a un grupo de chicas y chicos que la rodeaban dejando nuevamente a ella como el centro de atención —Aunque no se compara con saber los escondites y pasillos secretos que mi papá y mi tío Harry me contaron- Terminó.

Scorpius observó con incredulidad como algunos murmuraban asombrados y otros sonreían en la espera de saber más sobre los secretos que la pelirroja sabía.

—Luego, tal vez, podría mostrarles algunos de esos lugares- agregó con una sonrisa a la que se ganó varias exclamaciones y algunas sonrisas entusiastas.

_Panda de idiotas_, pensó Scorpius. Todos eran unos idiotas por dejarse arrastrar por la fama de la pelirroja.

.

.

En su segundo año, Scorpius no pudo sino que aumentar mas cosas a lo que denominaba su odio hacia Rose Weasley.

Lo primero era su aspecto ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría andar con un arbusto rojo a lo que llamaba cabellera? ¿O tener el rostro lleno de pecas, del que hacia pensar que se reproducían cada día más?

Eso sin duda disgustaba a Scorpius porque ella y su aspecto no pasaban desapercibidos, sino que resaltaban hasta incluso en los pasillos repletos de alumnos.

Pero aquello no era el calvario de Scorpius Malfoy en su segundo año.

En ese mismo año descubrió, y de _non grata_ sorpresa, que tenía competencia en pociones. La única materia a la que disfrutaba y en la que sobresalía con facilidad ante los demás, gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre y a las clases particulares que tuvo en el verano, ahora pasaba a segundo plano por culpa de un arbusto rojo andante.

Pero lo problemas no terminaban ahí.

Otra cosa que le sacaba de quicio era el modo en que ella saltaba de su asiento con entusiasmo y alzaba la mano para llamar la atención del profesor o cuando sabía la respuesta de alguna pregunta.

¿De donde diablos sacó esa manía?

— ¿Alguien sabe la composición de la poción Multijugos?- preguntó el profesor observando los rostros de sus alumnos. Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo al llegar, por lo que había tomado por sorpresa a algunos. Scorpius alzó la mano para poder contestar. Pero antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo, la voz de Rose Weasley lo interrumpió, acompañada con su mano alzada.

— ¡Yo profesor! ¡Yo lo sé!- exclamó Rose con entusiasmo. Scorpius rodó los ojos exasperado. _Ravenclaw metida_, pensó. El profesor lo miró con arrepentimiento antes de dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja.

—Muy bien señorita, ¿Y cuál es?

—La poción Multijugos está hecha con...- Scorpius apretó los labios hasta volverlos en una linea fina.

Otra cosa que lo exasperaba realmente, era la actitud de metomentodo de Rose Weasley.

.

.

Usar la indiferencia fue la mejor arma que su usó para sobrevivir a su tercero y su cuarto año. En ese tiempo Scorpius lo pasó sin penas ni glorias. Su padre le había dicho una vez que la indiferencia es una buena herramienta para poder superar a los demás. Y vaya que si le funcionó. Porque ese año Scorpius decidió concentrase en lo suyo y no estar pendiente en el arbusto rojo andante. Decir que sus notas se mantuvieron en lo alto, era decir poco. Él se unió al equipo de Quidditch como buscador, al igual que su padre lo fue en un tiempo, y también descubrió el gran poder que conllevaba el apellido Malfoy a la hora de ligar.

Si, Scorpius podría decir que en esos años lo pasó sin penas ni glorias si no fuera que a finales de quinto año, en donde Slytherin ganó a Gryffindor consagrándose como ganador de la copa, sucedió algo que lo cambiaría todo.

La sala común de Slytherin está a que explotaría. Algo común ya que de por si cuando se armaba fiestas en la casa de las serpientes, la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo se encontraban en ese lugar. No por nada tenían el titulo de tener las mejores fiestas del castillo. Y como ese día la casa anfitriona ganó un partido importante, tenían un motivo más para festejar a lo grande.

Scorpius observó divertido como la sala se llenaba a cada segundo. Como si tuviera la máxima capacidad para seguir aceptando a más gente. Saludó con una sonrisa a las personas que se le acercaron para felicitar su triunfo y del equipo y conversarle un rato. Minutos después, observó que se quedaba sin whiskey de fuego por lo que decidió ir a la barra, no sin antes excusarse, e ir por más.

— ¡Muy buena jugada, Scorpius!- felicitó David Stan, un alumno de cuarto año y con un buen don con las bebidas alcohólicas, quien recibió al rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Scorpius asintió en reconocimiento y pidió otro vaso de whiskey. Mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo su pedido observó con poco interés la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Algunos alumnos bailando con desenfreno, unas que otras parejas haciéndose arrumacos en lugares poco iluminados, gente que hacían el ridículo y que después lamentarían. Una escena típica, diría él, si no fuera que una mata de cabello rojo y alborotado llamó su atención.

_¿Que diablos hace Weasley aquí?,_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

—Vuelvo en un segundo- dijo al joven antes de abandonar su bebida. Con pasos decididos se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja, que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalada. Lo ultimo que Scorpius necesitaba para que su humor cayera en picada era encontrar a le pelirroja en su sala común.

—Weasley- dijo Scorpius arrastrando las palabras y con un tono de desagrado — ¿Quien demonios te dejó entrar?- escupió molestó.

Rose se volteo al sentir que la nombraban y su rostro se iluminó al encontrarse con el rubio — ¡Scorpius!- chilló antes de lanzarse al cuello del rubio y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Scorpius se quedó en shock al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la pelirroja y como esta rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo. _¿Que diablos?_, pensó saliendo de si desconcierto.

—Weasley- mascullo Scorpius deshaciéndose, y con algo de dificultad, del abrazo apretado de la pelirroja. Ésta sonrió aun más, si es que es posible, y Scorpius observó que su cara estaba algo sonrojada, ocultando así a las pecas que comúnmente llenaban en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban nublados. _Lo que me faltaba_, pensó irritado. —Estas borracha- dijo finalmente.

Rose volvió a sonreír — ¿Y?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a abrazarse al rubio. Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de tomarla por los hombros y separarla de su persona. Si Weasley no era tolerante al alcohol, ese no era su problema.

— ¿Quien te dejo entrar?- preguntó después de recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí, tratando con la pelirroja y su borrachera, y no estar con otra persona que si valga la pena. Rose arrugó la nariz, concentrándose en la pregunta de Malfoy.

—No lo sé- dijo antes de dejar escapar una risita tonta. Scorpius suspiró con pesadez y decidió seguir con lo suyo. Ya después interrogaría hasta encontrar al culpable —Espera- pidió Rose tirando de la manga de Scorpius antes de que se fuera. Éste enarcó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad. —Yo... yo- empezó nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos. Rose suspiró para serenarse antes de adoptar la actitud seria de siempre —Yo quería felicitarte por lo de hoy- dijo. Scorpius tenía que admitir que para estar borracha estaba en buenas condiciones.

— ¿Y?- preguntó después de que ésta no dijera nada más. Rose alzó el rostro y ambas miradas se encontraron. Si no fuera que la pelirroja lo tomó desprevenido robándole un beso, diría que tenía unos ojos bonitos.

—Felicidades, Scorpius- susurró Rose antes de separarse de sus labios y esfumarse del campo de visión del rubio.

Otro momento en que la pelirroja lo dejó sin palabras. Y eso le molestó mucho. Pero lo que más le molestó fue que no pudo olvidar la suavidad de los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, o su dulzor a cereza.

.

.

Ya en su sexto año, las cosas fueron diferentes para Scorpius. Primero, porque decidió mandar al diablo la indiferencia y centrar su atención en Rose Weasley, como lo hacia en sus inicios del colegio. Solo que lo único que lo diferenciaba de ese año con el actual era que Scorpius ya no veía a Rose Weasley como un arbusto rojo andante y molesto, sino que la veía de otra forma. Y todo desde su pequeño incidente del año anterior. Segundo, es que ella actuaba como si besarlo no hubiera sucedido jamás. Aquello molestaba mucho a Scorpius porque al parecer el único afectado era él, aunque la forma en que ella se estremecía cuando andaba cerca demostraba todo lo contrario. Y tercero, ni menos importante, era que a partir de ese año al parecer ella había desarrollado alguna capacidad para llamar la atención de los habitantes masculinos del castillo con facilidad. Ver como otros no le quitaban la vista no hacia sino que encrisparle los nervios.

Todavía no olvidaba lo furioso que se sintió cuando se topó con una vista nada agradable. Ver como Weasley y algún tonto de Gryffindor se comían a besos. Sintió un nudo en el estomago y que sus manos picaban, por lo que tuvo que apretarlas en un puño.

— ¿Por qué no se buscan una habitación?- preguntó con brusquedad y en voz alta, provocando que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran y miraran con nerviosismo a su alrededor —Weasley- dijo Scorpius con retintín. Tenía muchas ganas de meterse con la pelirroja y no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad. Observó que ella se tensaba y después observó su uniforme. La falda más corta de lo usual y la camisa más apretada, moldeando las curvas que hasta en ese momento Scorpius creía inexistentes. _Demasiado corto_, pensó Scorpius molesto — ¿Es que debes vestirte de esa forma para tener un poco de atención masculina?- preguntó apretando los dientes —Weasley, nunca creí que caerías tan bajo usando ese truco- siseó. Rose con la mejillas encendidas bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Métete en tus asuntos Malfoy- gruñó el gryffindor, que esta hace un momento Scorpius había olvidado de su presencia. Scorpius sonrió antes de mirar a la pelirroja por última vez.

—20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Ravenclaw por no estar en sus salas comunes y obstruir el paso de un prefecto- Sonrió con victoria ante la incredulidad de los aludidos. A veces olvidaba el placer que se sentía al bajar los puntos de las otras casas. Siguió con su camino, no sin antes empujar a los dos jóvenes, caminando en dirección al campo de quidditch. Tenía entrenamiento y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

.

.

El primer partido del año entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff tuvo como resultado final la victoria de los tejones. Ganándoles a las serpientes por treinta puntos de diferencia. Scorpius esperó a que la cancha de quidditch estuviera vacía para poder salir. Su primera actuación como capitán de su equipo no fue lo que esperaba y sabía que él tenia la culpa. A pesar que los demás insistieron en que fue una falla por parte de todos, Scorpius sabia que era total y solamente su culpa. Él no tenía la cabeza en el campo, sino que en las gradas porque vio que la pelirroja andaba cerca del lado perteneciente a los que apoyaban a Slytherin. Y eso no ayudó a concentrarse en el juego.

—Mierda- murmuró saliendo de los vestidores, molesto. Tenía demasiadas ganas de estampar su puño en algo.

—Slytherin no tuvo un buen empiezo ¿no?- preguntó una voz, haciendo que Scorpius parara con los insultos hacia su persona y alzara su rostro para encontrarse con la ultima persona que desearía ver en ese momento.

—Weasley- dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño. Rose sonrió. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a la pelirroja Weasley burlándose de su mala actuación. Por lo que decidió ignorarla y caminar hacia el castillo.

—Scorpius, por favor- pidió Rose adelantándose y poniéndose en el camino del rubio. Éste enarco una ceja con interés.

— ¿Que quieres, Weasley?- preguntó cansado. La cabeza le estaba doliendo y necesitaba dormir por unas buenas horas.

—Yo...yo- Rose susurró nerviosa. Scorpius la miró con curiosidad, si no fuera que ya pasó, diría que ella está apunto de hacer lo mismo que en el año anterior. Rose suspiró dándose ánimos y miró con seriedad al rubio. —Se supone que debo odiarte. Lo hice en los primeros años- empezó. Aquello captó toda la atención del joven —Yo no tenia problemas. Hasta que en quinto año... ¡Por Merlín! desde que hice _eso...-_ _Vaya forma de llamar así a un robo de beso_, pensó irónico el Slytherin —Pero ahora no puedo- susurró derrotada.

Scorpius la miró por unos segundos sin saber que decir. El saber que no era el único que estuvo sufriendo todos estos años lo hacia sentirse más tranquilo, aliviado. Sonrió al saber aquella revelación. Aun así dejaría que Weasley sufriera un poco más.

— ¿Sabes?- inquirió. Rose lo miró a la expectativa. No, dejaría que ella sufriera un poco más, mientras tanto él se divertiría —El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa dejando a la pelirroja sorprendida y decidir seguir su camino.

.

.

Scorpius sabía que odiar sin una razón era algo ilógico. Él creía que su aversión hacia Rose era sin ningún motivo aparente. Eso creía hasta que supo que toda ella no le era indiferente. Desde que las pequeñas cosas que odiaba de ella, dejaron de serlo, para ser algo diferente, algo que él aun no se atrevía ponerle un nombre.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Espero que esta historia sea acorde con el reto porque la verdad me mate pensando en como hacerla a la historia. Se supone que Scorpius tendría que ser más cruel pero al final me salio tan... ¿wtf? Aun así, me divertí escribiendo.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
